


[哲凡/棋昱]落花流水

by imnotyourhoney



Category: Real Person Fiction, 声入人心 | Super-Vocal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotyourhoney/pseuds/imnotyourhoney
Summary: Warning：贾老师双性，左方站街设定。棋昱是轻描淡写的副CP。搞了个花哨设定，但其实是非常性冷的一个故事，过日子流水账。
Relationships: 李向哲/贾凡, 龚子棋/蔡程昱
Kudos: 4





	[哲凡/棋昱]落花流水

龚子棋租的这个房子不太好找，棚户区的小巷本就七拐八拐，垃圾和污水又堵了许多路，西边的洗头店和东边的美发厅用一样招牌，坐马扎上摇蒲扇的老头也长一样的脸，李向哲走得多了倒不迷路，那个面皮白净的学生仔却犯了难。没办法，龚子棋隔三差五地拿手机照着光出去接人，李向哲替过他一回，立即明白了蔡程昱为什么总找不到路——小孩子害羞，一路都低着头。相比之下贾凡就省事多了，他说要来的话，李向哲在屋里等着就行了。

但贾凡最近也不常来，好像在写什么论文，朋友圈都不太发。他不屏蔽李向哲，可能也不屏蔽别的人，坦坦荡荡地没秘密，除了一点儿他和李向哲都心知肚明的事。但李向哲反而因此谨慎，没点过赞更没留过言，只是看看贾凡又读了什么书，又买了哪家的蛋糕，又听了什么曲子循环到睡着。干净漂亮高级的生活，离李向哲该是很远的，但他们偏偏认识，小小地震后平行线交叉，现在堪堪停在交汇的那个点上。哪一天会分开呢？李向哲不想这个问题，大概贾凡也没想过。

反正这种按钟计费的关系本就被切割得断断续续，客人被统称为客人，唯一的区别大概只是些针对性癖的标签。从这个角度上说，贾凡是要比别人麻烦些。他很怕痛阈值又高，换句话讲，就是前戏和本垒都耗时间。但李向哲不太介意。他一晚上就接一个客人，时间久点的话，收入倒还多一些。

龚子棋的耐性就没那么好，他很容易烦，不然也不会为了气家里人而跑出来做这个。钱他不在乎，小一万的房租他一分不让李向哲付，但会指着李向哲帮他安慰那些被气哭了的女客人。他长着那样一张脸，谁都知道难从他那里得到什么，可山山海海的人反而前赴后继，赌一把想争一个特殊。哪怕只能用指甲在他小腹上划一道痕，床上的冷和疼就都不值得计较。

蔡程昱也被他气跑过的，李向哲不知道前因，回来只看到满地的烟蒂。龚子棋狂躁的时候抽烟不开窗，躺在沙发上对着一屋子毒气翻白眼，李向哲习惯了也就不劝他，拿手指敲两下窗户，没听到抗议声就把玻璃全拉开。雨后的泥土味道湿漉漉地蔓进来，龚子棋咳嗽两声，翻个身抓着烟趴到地板上。

李向哲不置可否，看他只是思维呆滞而不是想寻死，就系上围裙进厨房了。

以前有一次，他也给贾凡做过饭，严格地说，是一碗粥。高压锅比电饭煲效率高，李向哲把碗端过去的时候，贾凡的药效还没上来。那天他们只做了一回，因为贾凡发了烧，裹在被子里的性爱淌了李向哲一身汗，他理智上也知道不该继续下去，可贾凡要，他就不能停下来。他后来也想不起那时贾凡的内里是不是比平时更热，只记得心上有很重的东西坠着，像在路上看见有人在哭，你未必会安慰他，却总是要难受那么一下。但他毕竟做这行久了，也知道不是所有人都只想来找舒服。半条胳膊浸着血的客人他也接过，人疼得哆嗦还要拿腿盘他的腰，“快，快操我，我怕，我好害怕。”

但贾凡不是那种人，李向哲非常确定，那天贾凡不过是想做爱，却碰巧发了烧。“自寻烦恼”这个词离贾凡是很远的，他总是体面地站在光晕里，和周遭柔柔地隔着一道障。连这样的身体都不让他痛苦，李向哲着实无法想象，还有什么能让他伤筋动骨——他甚至不谈恋爱。李向哲也不记得他们如何就在事后把话题聊到了这个领域，总之那天他很随意地问贾凡，谈没谈过朋友——他有意地略去了性别。贾凡也很随意地回答他，不谈呀，如果你是说那种能上床的朋友。

“为什么呢？”

这个问题实在是过界了，所以那时李向哲并没得到答案。

倒不是窥私欲什么的，对他来说，不过是职业病使然。床笫之间总是需要许多故事，故事就是软肋，是客人们不断折回来讨他一个拥抱的原因。他可以更体贴，也可以更暴戾，可以记得你喜欢在什么时候接吻，也可以记得你早上喝热水还是冰美式——“我这儿只有雀巢速溶，能凑合么？”贾凡披着被子坐起来，没睡醒所以语调还迷茫地下垂着，“不用了，我去学校的路上有星巴克。”

“啊，那好。”

“不过我下次可以带桶三顿半过来。”看见李向哲疑惑的眼神，贾凡又解释了一下，“啊，就是可以直接冲水的浓缩咖啡。”

于是，就有了很多个新的早晨。

与别的客人相比，贾凡一直是个很知道如何让自己快乐的人。他也很坦诚，并不吝啬在性爱里给出反应。李向哲很喜欢他把贾凡悬空抱起来的那个姿势，他们会因为重力和恐惧而更紧密地成为一体，贾凡会毫无选择地攀附着他，像只为了容纳他才诞生的一个器官，现在被他捏在手心里，微微用力就会汁水四溅。那些液体和润滑剂一起顺着李向哲的大腿淌下去，如果他再抱着贾凡一路走回卧室里，事后就要记得重新拖一遍地——一般是在贾凡睡着以后。而亢奋期的龚子棋会含着根烟靠在墙上看他干这个，“草，你可真是捡到宝贝了。”

大概是因为他和蔡程昱的性爱总是很困难，即使润滑剂不要钱似的往里灌，真进去的时候，蔡程昱还是会叫得像只要断气的小猫。说来也怪，在那些时刻，龚子棋总能有稳定的温柔，他会好声好气地哄这个年轻男孩，会用带着烟草味的舌头，小心拓开那个永远十分紧张的穴口。也会有吻，亲得蔡程昱神志模糊，心甘情愿来做拯救他的神，哪怕只有几刻钟。“子棋，你现在是清醒的吗，你知道我是谁吗？”每一次蔡程昱都要认真谨慎地和他确认，而龚子棋把脑袋整个埋到他的肩窝里舔，起誓的声音含混不清，“蔡啊，蔡程昱，我知道是你，我保证不伤害你。”

只有李向哲知道，唯独在蔡程昱要来的时候，龚子棋才会主动吃药。

夏天里最热的那些晚上，贾凡穿过几次女装。

他个子太高，就只穿低跟的玛丽珍，第一次是雪纺上衣和浅蓝的长牛仔裙，第二次换红色吊带，因为有李向哲在巷子口接他。一路他们接着吻回去，贾凡挽他的手臂，在没人的路灯下转裙摆，“小时候看女孩们这么做，原来是很漂亮啊。”李向哲停下来看他，攥他的手腕再把他打横抱起来，“小时候也想这么抱一下人，现在也终于如愿了。”

那几次，他们都比以往兴奋一些。雪纺衫里正经套着蕾丝胸衣，贾凡衣襟大敞地被按在茶几上进入，钢圈箍住他一半乳肉，后腰在玻璃桌面上划出扭曲的水痕。第二次就更加驾轻就熟，李向哲沿着贾凡的后背舔上去，栗色的卷发散在肩胛骨，要拨开之后才能吻得到汗透的脊柱线。也穿了丝袜，摸上去是细沙的质感，李向哲从很多客人的身上剥掉过它，但没有哪次他可以硬得这么厉害，甚至想隔着它把贾凡操开。这太冒犯了，可贾凡居然允许，他们在扯开的布料缝隙间艰难地相契，李向哲亲他咬他，两片阴唇很快地红肿充血，腥气随着清白色的液体渗出来，又被阴茎往最深处堵进去。贾凡被干得哽咽，一停一顿地哭叫，下身变成一个打碎的蜂蜜罐子，香甜而泥泞，而李向哲红着眼睛，把裙子推上去咬他的乳尖。血红的阴影里，一切都消失了，贾凡无法合拢双腿，只能隔着丝绸抱住李向哲的后脑，像在诞育一个婴孩，也在被这个孩子奸淫毁掉。我会做母亲吗？你会做母亲吗？他们没有交换过这个问题，也自然不会聊起答案——讯息是建立关系的砖瓦，而他们并没有太多个可以一起醒来的明天。

但这不妨碍他们继续交易下去，贾凡照常在微信上给李向哲发消息，许多生活瞬间里夹杂一句“我晚上去找你呀”，好像真谈了一个被小心隐匿的恋人。在窄巷之外，他们的生活是相反两面，他能给的、贾凡要的，也只是性而已。所以李向哲规矩地站在警戒线外，只等哪天贾凡心血来潮，掀起明黄色的带子走出来——好在，贾凡也的确需要他。

有些日子，具体可以精确到每个月的某几天，贾凡一定会来找他。那些时候，他会湿得更容易，李向哲不用帮他舔太久，就可以按着他的胯骨把自己填进去。贾凡用磨圆的指甲抓他的背，几乎没留下过伤痕，那也是李向哲一开始同意接下这桩生意的原因。

他不只是出来卖身，也有别的工作，当平模或者酒吧驻唱。前者的金主大多看上他的身材，脱下衣服的时候便不好有疤。所以做爱之前，李向哲会帮他的常客们剪指甲，不知怎么就传出去，歪打正着地说他温柔体贴。龚子棋总说他老神在在地没精神，好像什么都不在乎，连这种脏活累活都肯做。李向哲觉得是这样也不是这样，他在意的事情确实不多，这才好像是跟周围脱了节。

那么那个贾凡呢，龚子棋拎着半瓶酒问他。他们难得都没往家里带人，袒露着肚皮躺在沙发上。龚子棋按着蔡程昱在这上面做过爱，李向哲带着贾凡回来的时候刚好撞见，小男生被吓得直接射了，缩在龚子棋身下死活都不抬头。那回的第二天早上，李向哲先起来擦沙发，皮质的表层倒不难清理，只是龚子棋从来没有闲心做这种活儿。贾凡揉着眼睛出来的时候，他还跪在地板上，是个有点尴尬的画面，但贾凡只是在晨光里对他笑了笑，“我还想偷偷走的呢，今天有早课。”

非要做个比较的话，李向哲更喜欢刚刚醒过来的贾凡。他人不清醒的时候说话是冷的，不带什么激昂或者甜腻的情绪，好像他们只是大学里两个关系一般的舍友，一种正常的、早上醒来就可以见面的身份。他把那些贾凡散落在各处的小物件递还回去，AirPods，出入证，钥匙，学生卡，看他一边调耳机的位置一边在手机上挑一首歌，然后开门出去，“我走啦哲哥。”他说这句话的时候，人往往已经在楼梯上，李向哲很少来得及跟他说一句再见，通常只是听着他的脚步声走过来把门关上——再回到他真正的生活里。

比如，照顾一个阴晴不定的龚子棋。

龚子棋刚生病的时候，只有蔡程昱还不懂眼色地跟他开玩笑。他们在小操场上打球，龚子棋投了两个三分都没中，蔡程昱莫名其妙地笑到捂肚子，带着胸腔共鸣的声音层层叠叠，像个情真意切的嘲笑。那会儿龚子棋的健身训练已经卓有成效，蔡程昱人还懵着，反应过来的时候已经被他按在地上打。先是脸，然后是肩膀和大腿，他们身上肉都不多，全是骨头碰骨头的疼。周遭没人敢拦，谁都看出来龚子棋是发了疯，直到蔡程昱的T恤领口被扯得半开，露出白晃晃的胸膛和一块玉。后来龚子棋总是闻得到那股橡胶和血腥气混杂起来的味道，在每一个他想动手毁掉什么的时刻——然后就会想到蔡程昱。蔡程昱眼睛潮湿嘴角带血地看着他，蔡程昱的胸膛和蔡程昱的玉，于是他想毁掉的所有东西都变成了蔡程昱，于是他会短暂地迅速地清醒过来，再松开拳头，把手伸进衣服兜里掏药片。

“其实我跟蔡蔡聊过天，就一次。”贾凡刚洗过澡，边擦头发边和在刷牙的李向哲聊天。“有天早上我们差不多时间走的，我才发现他和我一个学校，就聊了一下——不是故意八卦哦。”

“恩，你说，我不会告诉子棋的。”

“我问他，为什么要和子棋好——你能明白我的意思吧，就是，子棋他看上去不像一个很理想的恋爱对象……虽然很帅，也很细心，有次我过来早了，正撞上他，他给我冲了杯红糖水才出门的呢。”

“我记得那次……你说你那会儿其实在减肥。”

“是呀，当时有演出嘛，要出镜的，你也知道我挺容易长肉的……反正他就是，挺可爱的，像对女孩子一样对我。”贾凡笑了两声，才意识到话题已经跑远了，“哎呀，我是要和你说蔡蔡的。那会儿我挺担心的，子棋是不是还打过他？我怕蔡蔡是……像人质和绑架犯，斯德哥尔摩什么的。”

“还不至于到斯德哥尔摩吧……”李向哲停下来，偏头看见贾凡正把脸埋在毛巾里——那是他自己带过来的，李向哲隔几天就单独帮他手洗一次。织物下的声音朦胧而潮湿，带着柔软的困惑，“蔡蔡说，他很少能遇见懂他的人，跟子棋在一起的时候，他才觉得自己不是世界上孤孤单单的一个。啊，普通人是因为这样才决定恋爱的么？”

“也是一种理由吧，理解…和陪伴之类的。”

“那我们也挺像在恋爱的。”贾凡擦完了脸，漫不经心地笑，又靠在洗衣机上和他聊天，“你知道我为什么和前男友分手么？”

“为什么？”

“因为他说做爱和……”他顿了顿，才能把那个句子复述完整，“他说做爱和拉屎一样。”

李向哲被牙膏沫呛了一下，慌忙去漱口，“这个人……说话还挺直接的。”

“对吧，你也觉得是‘直接’而不是‘错误’？其实那会儿我们离上床的程度还差得远，但是后来，后来很多次我自慰的时候，都会想到这个比喻。然后我就没法继续下去。这个比喻没错，它甚至，很灵。只是，”贾凡把毛巾搭在脖子上，侧着身子靠上李向哲的后背，“只是太恶心了。我不太接受性爱的意义被他这么粗俗地消解掉。”

“用‘排泄’的话，你会觉得好一点么？”

“可能吧。”贾凡笑了笑，转身抱住李向哲的腰，“可能会拖到他想和我上床的时候再分手。”

是从被问过情史之后，贾凡才开始零零散散地讲他的恋人们。虽然浅尝辄止，但也不是一只手能数完的人数。同学、助教、咖啡店里的收银员；学妹，同事，论坛里留过言的网友……全在李向哲不能参与的那片人生里。他也不能和贾凡谈论自己的客人，所以大多数时候就只是听，原来在警戒线的另一端，其他人是这样和贾凡相爱。“你呢，你谈过女朋友吗？”李向哲有点尴尬地摸鼻子，“有，但我这个人……实在太无趣了。”

“没有呀，怎么会？”贾凡玩心上来，骑到他大腿上按他的腹肌，“光这个就很厉害啦。”

“怎么说呢……我前女朋友和我分手的原因，是嫌我不和她吵架。”

“这样啊……”贾凡歪着头想了想，又点点头，“你是有点像一口井，或者吴哥窟的树洞，《花样年华》里给梁朝伟保守秘密的那种。”

“做一口井不好吗？”

“没有不好呀，”贾凡伏下身来亲他，“我就很想跳进去。”

所以，贾凡不一样。李向哲想了想，只能给龚子棋这个答案。但究竟是怎么的不一样，是学历高于其他客人的不一样，还是身体构造不同于普通男女的不一样，李向哲说不清楚。他已经在社会上混了很多年，不是没见过世面的愣头青，但也的确，没接触过贾凡这样的人。他也想不通贾凡为什么要出来买春，他在酒吧里或者讲台边笑一笑，就该有很多人愿意爬他的床，即使他身上有那样一个秘密。李向哲握着啤酒瓶颈子，又想起贾凡与他裸裎相见的那一刻，他们第一次交易是在宾馆里，过分明亮的厕所照灯下，他清晰地看见贾凡的阴茎和阴唇，像因为过于贪心而被仓促捏错了的美。那个时候，李向哲其实并没感觉到什么特别的情绪，它们只是刚好共存在贾凡的身体上，而存在即是合理。

“那就是我决定和你继续交易的原因。你那么看着我，就好像这是件正常的事，好像我和别人没有什么不同，甚至，我会觉得我是可爱的。二十七年了，没有人能像你一样冷静地看见它，包括医生，也包括我自己——我可以接受那套器官长在我身上，但是我不喜欢。”

贾凡说话有时候文绉绉的，大概是做惯了好学生的缘故。这个身份标签对李向哲来说最初的意义，是指贾凡来问他价钱不是个偶然事件，而是田野调查后综合筛选的结果——这当然是出于贾凡之口的学术说法。总之贾凡为了他的第一次嫖娼做了很久功课，结论是李向哲干净活好还男女不忌，是这附近的最优选。“至于价钱，”他在他怀里眯起眼来，笑出一点鸡贼小市民的样子，“价钱也很合适。你值得比别人贵那么多。”

“……常客还可以打点折的。”

“不用了，该多少就多少。”贾凡又笑，眼睛晶亮地看他，“我为什么出来嫖，就是因为我付你钱，所以你不能伤害我。”

“我们是契约关系。”

千禧年来临前的那个冬天，全城的人都在讨论一起杀人案。嫁人不久的年轻女工在婚床上割了腕，手握着刀而下体血肉模糊。贾凡在放学回家的路上被妈妈牵着手，感到她的指甲颤抖着扣住他掌心。后来他在高中图书馆翻到那个时候的城市晚报，才知道死掉的是个和他一样的人。“我们很容易被排斥没错，但也很容易被喜欢，”他顿了一下，手指略微用力地抓李向哲的小腹，“或者说，被折磨。”

“他们是爱我还是爱这套器官呢？我会相信他们是爱我而不是爱这套器官吗？我想不清楚答案。”

“所以，”他又把手指埋进李向哲下身蓬勃的毛发里，轻快甚至愉悦地讲，“我才来找你啦。”

在波兰的最初时光，贾凡还是会频繁想起那些夜晚。带着霉味的黄梅天，做完爱才想起忘记开的空调。偶尔他去洗澡的时候会撞见客厅里衣服被脱了一半的蔡程昱，年轻人仓促地躲开眼神，再被龚子棋一把拉进屋里。而关于李向哲的记忆，是细细碎碎地洒在他的骨缝里。最后那个晚上有清亮的月亮，他穿着T恤长裤进门，看见蔡程昱枕着龚子棋的小腹打游戏，就像青春电影的童话结尾。“啊，凡哥，我们影响你们吗？”贾凡对他笑笑，“没事呀，我不影响你们。”

他推次卧的门进去，李向哲正靠在床头玩手机，见他进来才盘着腿坐直，“最近很忙么？下巴都瘦出来了。”贾凡不带力气地锤他一下，“我以前很胖吗？”却又靠过去和他乖乖巧巧地接吻。

和往常一样，只除了贾凡咬着手背不让自己出声——是顾忌到门外的年轻人。李向哲的动作很轻缓，边做边俯下来亲贾凡的眼泪，却没问什么多余的话。然而第一次高潮来得很慢，像一场漫长的拉锯战，贾凡几乎怀疑李向哲不想把那个东西给他，只想他永无止境地湿下去，崩溃成一条丢盔弃甲的河。“你，你怎么了……”而李向哲只哑着嗓子问回去，“你呢，你怎么了？”

贾凡僵了一下，没有再说话。

偃旗息鼓的时候，他变成砧板上一条快要渴死的鱼。顶灯明晃晃地照着，李向哲爬下床给他倒水喝，后背上是他刚刚胡乱划下的血痕。贾凡看着他的背影讲，“哲哥，我要出国读博了，是明天的飞机。”

他略过了这件事里和李向哲有关的部分，也没提及这个夜晚的意义，但某种情绪还是迅速地膨胀起来，空气很快逼仄无比。李向哲没有回头，只“哦”了一声，贾凡等了一会儿没等到下文，不知怎么又想起那个一口井的比喻，短促地笑了一下。李向哲这才像是被重新打开了开关，“那这次，我不收你的钱了。”

“我也不会伤害你。”赶在贾凡开口之前，他补上了这一句。

END


End file.
